1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to variable transformers and more particularly to transformers variable as a function of the rotation angle of a magnetic susceptible core.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Differential transformers of the prior art are generally produced with a single primary winding and two secondaries, linearly disposed along a common axis. The windings possess a common magnetic circuit comprising a longitudinally displacable iron core. The split secondary may be wound additively or differentially to provide a peak or null at the output terminals when the iron core is positioned to establish equal coupling between the two sections of the secondary and appropriate variations at the output terminals when the iron core is longitudinally displaced from this position.
This arrangement is useful for measuring linear displacements. The measurement of rotational displacements, however, requires elements to convert rotational motions to linear motions and may adversely effect the accuracy and sensitivity of the measurements. Thus for many applications a direct rotational differential transformer is desired.